thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:WesternFanGWR
Über mich Guten Tag, ''Ich bin Noah Tammen bzw. Super_Sonic_2_3 und Gründer des Thomas und seine Freunde Wikis. Ich war schon als kleines Kind riesiger Fan der Serie. Ich im echtem Leben: Mein echter Name ist, wie weiter oben schon erwähnt, ''Noah Tammen. Aus meinem Wikia-Namen interpretierbar bin ich Fan der Sonic the Hedgehog ''Videospiel-Reihe. Ich kenne mich außerdem sehr gut mit Dinosauriern aus. Schauspielerisch bin ich sehr begabt, einerseits wurde ich im Jahr von 2013/2014 auf der Schauspielschule als ''Schüler des Jahres ,,gekrönt" und andererseits übernehme ich die Rolle des Enzos ''im neuem Kinder-Abenteuerfilm '''Timebreakers-Auf der Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Heidekristall'. Thomas und seine Freunde Zeugs von mir: Top 10 Staffeln: Meine 10 lieblings-Staffeln von Thomas und seine Freunde: # Staffel 2 # Staffel 3 # Staffel 4 # Staffel 1 # Staffel 5 # Staffel 19 # Staffel 18 # Staffel 17 # Staffel 12 # Staffel 16 Staffel 20 wird zu 99% gut! Lieblings-Episoden: Staffel 1 # Terence, der Traktor # Bertie, der Bus # Die traurige Geschichte von Henry # Gordon in Not # Ärger im Depot Staffel 2 # Der Bremswagen # Duck übernimmt # Dieselitis # Schöner Mist, Herr Diesel! # Chaos im Kohlestaub Staffel 3 # Die Flucht # Ein schlechter Scherz # Oliver Gesteht # Bulgy, der abgeschobene Doppeldecker # Auf der Drehscheibe geht's rund Staffel 4 # Ein ganz spezieller Brief # Rusty hilft # Toads Plan # Die Opamotive # Wie ein Fels Staffel 5 # Stepney verirrt sich # Toby und der alte Krieger # Unnütze Käfer? # Kinderkrankheiten # Immer auf Percy Begründungen: Terence, der Traktor Der erste On-Screen Unfall, ein interessanter neuer Charakter und schöner Schnee. Bertie, der Bus Das Rennen zwischen Thomas und Bertie ist einer der großartigsten Momente in der TV-Serie. Die traurige Geschichte von Henry Eine Lok mit angehängtem Zug hatte von ständigen Regen genug... Ich kriege das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Gordon in Not Edward, Gordon und Henry halten zusammen und Thomas kommt nicht vor, was inzwischen eine Seltenheit ist. Ärger im Depot Percy! Und eine nette Handlung. Der Bremswagen Der erste Auftritt von Donald und Douglas und trotz vieler Fehler eine gute Folge. Duck übernimmt Duck! Einer der besten Charaktere feiert in dieser Folge sein Debüt. Dieselitis Bill! Ben! BoCo! Gleich drei unverzichtbare Charaktere! Schöner Mist, Herr Diesel! Zum ersten Mal eine Diesellok und mir gefallen die Spotlieder der Güterwagen. Chaos im Kohlestaub Es fängt damit an, dass zwei sich streiten und am Ende ihre Fehler einsehen und sich entschuldigen. Die Flucht Die Beste Episode überhaupt! Mein Favorit Oliver flieht mit Toad vorm Schrottplatz, dank Douglas. Ein schlechter Scherz Mit Donald und Duck zwei gute Charaktere und Dilly (Die Ente) ist super! Oliver Gesteht Die Güterwagen erteilen Oliver eine Lektion und dieser landet im graben der Drehscheibe. Bulgy, der abgeschobene Doppeldecker Bulgys im deutschen einzige wichtige Rolle und die beiden GWRs sind dabei. Auf der Drehscheibe geht's rund Bill und Ben haben spaß auf der Drehscheibe und streiten sich aber am Ende geht alles gut. Ein ganz spezieller Brief Man hat sich für das Jubiläum der 100sten Episode echt Mühe gegeben. Die Besten Charaktere und die typische Moral am Ende. Rusty hilft Stepney, die Glockenblumen Lokomotive feiert sein Debüt, dank Rusty. Toads Plan Oliver erteilt S. C. Ruffey eine Lehre und wieder ein gutes Spotlied ertönt. Die Opamotive Schmalspur Eisenbahn gab es zuerst hier. Wie ein Fels Sir Handels Unfall wird einfach unvergesslich sein. Top 10 Specials: # Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz # The Adventure Begins (Noch nicht auf deutsch erschienen) # Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks # Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg # Die große Entdeckung # Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel # König der Schienen # Der Held der Schienen # Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks # Alle Loks im Einsatz! The Great Race wird zu 99% gut! Meine 10 Lieblings Thomas Charaktere Normalspur = Dampf = Oliver.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Oliver Donald.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_und_Douglas Douglas.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Donald_und_Douglas Montague.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Duck BillCGIpromo.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_und_Ben BenCGIpromo.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Bill_und_Ben Rosie'sFunfairSpecial41.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Stepney HarveyCGIpromo.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Harvey Murdoch.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Murdoch JamesCGI.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/James Edward.jpgh.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Edward TobyatKnapfordpromo.png|link=http://de.thomas-und-seine-freunde.wikia.com/wiki/Toby = Diesel = BoCo.png SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png MavisCGIpromo.png Diesel10CGIpromo2.png DieselCGIpromo.png DaisyCGIpromo.png DoubleTeethingTroubles47.png Norman2.png Paxton Dodge und Splatter Schmalspur RustyCGIpromo.png DuncanCGIpromo.png Duke.png Sir Handel.png Peter Sam.png Skarloey.jpg2.png VictorCGIpromo.png Rheneas.png Freddie.png MightyCGI.jpg Mac.jpg Keine-Lok-Charaktere # Trevor # Terence # Bertie # Bulgy # Jack # Alfie # Oliver # Max und Monty # Elizabeth # Kelly Lieblings Thomas-Lieder Klassische Lieder # Donald's Duck # Thomas' Anthem # It's Great to be an Engine # Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover Moderne Lieder Englisch # We make a Team together # Never Overlook a little Engine # Day of the Diesels # You're the Leader # Go, go, Thomas! # Working Together # Searching Everywhere Deutsch # Monster, Überall # Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel # Das Rätsel des blauen Bergs # Schnaufen und dampfen # Wir sind stark! # Das Lied der Tapferkeit # Es wird ein super Tag DVDs und VHS' in meinem Besitz: * Thomas und seine Freunde - Folge 1 (DVD) * 15 Auf der Drehscheibe geht's rund und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 17 Wie ein Fels und 4 weitere Abenteuer (VHS) * 1. Freunde helfen Freunden (DVD) * 2. Helden auf Schienen (VHS) * 3. Lokomotive sein ist toll! (DVD) * 4. Viele kleine Helfer (DVD) * 5. Zeig, was du kannst! (DVD) * 6. Mit Volldampf Voraus! (DVD) * 8. Hurra für Thomas! (DVD) * 9. Aller Anfang ist schwer (DVD) * 11. Schiene frei für Dampf und Diesel! (DVD) * 12. So viele Überraschungen (DVD) * 13. Starke Loks unterwegs (DVD) * 15. Thomas und der Regenbogen (DVD) * 17. Thomas und das Raumschiff (DVD) * 18. Thomas und die neue Lok (DVD) * 19. Wo ist der Weihnachtsbaum? (DVD) * 20. Thomas auf Schatzsuche (DVD) * 21. Thomas und der Leuchtturm (DVD) * 22. Die neue Dampf-Pfeife (DVD) * 23. Beste Freunde (DVD) * 24. Der Löwe von Sodor (DVD) * 25. Thomas und die Ferkel (DVD) * 26. Thomas auf Drachenjagd (DVD) * 27. Der Herr des Kuddelmuddels (DVD) * 28. Toby und der Flüsterwald (DVD) * 29. Das lustige Geräusch (DVD) * 30. Vorsicht, Jobiholz! (DVD) * 31. Thomas und seine Schneemann-Party (DVD) * 33. Die Rettungsloks (DVD) * Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive (DVD) * Alle Loks im Einsatz! (DVD) * Thomas und seine treuen Freunde (DVD) * Die Abenteuer der Loks (DVD) * Die große Entdeckung (DVD) * Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel (DVD) * Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks (DVD) * Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg (DVD) * König der Schienen (DVD) * Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks (DVD) Ich werde einer der ersten sein, der sich SLvvS holt! Meine H0 Spur Sammlung (Modelleisenbahn) Märklin * Thomas * Percy * Annie und Clarabel * Zwei verschienene widerspenstige Güterwagen * Zwei Teerwagen * Milchtanker Bachmann * Donald und Douglas (Bestellt, noch nicht angekommen weil aus Amerika) Trivia * Mir ist erst am 22.11.2015 aufgefallen, dass James' Bremsleitung nach unten geht. * Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Donald & Douglas zurück sind (Danke Andrew Brenner!) * Ich finde die ersten 5 Staffeln am besten, ab Staffel 17 wird es wieder besser. * Ich hatte als kleines Kind eine große Sammlung an Holzeisenbahnen, aber jetzt ist alles verkauft. Das ist einer der Gründe dafür, dass ich auf Modelleisenbahnen umsteige. * Ich habe alle deutschen Episoden bis Staffel 17 auf ein Plakat geschrieben, um anzukreuzen welche Episoden in meinem Besitz sind. * Ich bin in der Lage, meine Augen so zu verdrehen wie die Loks in der Klassischen Reihe.